10 years
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: Wow...Kensuke Mochida finally knew the secret of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo etc.


10 years.

Back then, when the Milliefiore was still around. People around Namimori Town were scattering to save themselves from the Milliefiore. It was an unbearable sight. The Milliefiore solely had one and only target. Vongola Rings.

They belong to the Vongola Familigia. Vongola Rings. Allies of the Vongola Guardians are being tracked down. Some have died. Some ran, others unknown of their status. Bad situation. Those who were in Namimori Middle back in those days knew, why did turn into this. Who is the enemy after and for what reason. Answers to those questions were clear when they saw a group of people that stands out. Like they were out of town.

In Namimori, the only seen person helping the innocent people fighting the Milliefiore was Kensuke Mochida, who once battled Tsuna in his Dying Will Mode, also the ex-kendo club captain. Fighting those Milliefiore minions, he was having a hard time. Out of the corner f his eye, he saw a group of people in suits walking into the town like fighting was normal. Kensuke Mochida, he could hear their conservation when the 'suspicious-looking group of people' got nearer. They were JOKING AROUND. Screw that. " Is that possible in a situation like THIS? Hmmm….that man in the middle of the group. He looks familiar. So is the rest of the members. Just who are they?" thought Mochida.

Their conservation stopped when they encountered a fight between a Namimori a Milliefiore minion. " Juudaime, shall I?" said the silver head to the yellowish-brown headed man. " Yeah. But don't overdo it, Gokudera. They're just minions. " said the man with yellowish-brown hair. "No problem, Juudaime" the silver head replied crackling his fists. Flame Arrow! That attack blew away all the Milliefiore minions. The people of Namimori of Namimori were saved JUST THEN. Mochida was thunderstrucked. He stared at his savior. " It…It…It can't be! You're Gokudera Hayato, aren't you? But I heard you left Japan! You returned to Italy, didn't you?" said Mochida. Gokudera raised an eyebrow. " So? I've returned, can't I? Happy?" said Gokudera in a very pissed off manner.

Mochida reverted his eyes to his companions. He saw many familiar faces. But there a some he could not guess who. It had been TEN YEARS since they left Namimori. Mochida continued," Then, you all must be Gokudera friends, aren't you?" scanning the crowd. He sweatdropped. " Dis…Dis…Discipline Community Chairman, Hibari Kyouya?! Y…Yamamoto Takeshi!? Even the boxing club captain, Sasagawa Ryohei!? And… you guys are er…..um…. (looking at TSUNA, Lambo, Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro)".

" You **** bastard! You don't recognize Juudaime!?" spat Gokudera and took Mochida's collar as if he wanted to choke him. " Now, now, Gokudera. It not surprising he couldn't recognize. After all, it's been 10 years" said Yamamoto. " Gokudera called you 'Juudaime', are you the boss or commander or something?" said Mochida looking at the yellowish-brown haired man. He had a feeling HE had met him somewhere before. "Kufufufu, seems like he had forgotten about you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What bad luck". said Mukuro. Chrome thought that compliment was sort of rude." Mukuro-sama….. please don't". " Oya, oya, my dear Chrome finally coming out, are you? Don't worry, I know, my dear Chrome." Chrome blushed.

Mochida heard Mukuro's words. " SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!? It….can't be….. the dame-Tsuna was the 'Juudaime'! How hilarious!" said Mochida. He laughed and laughed. " Don't you dare laugh, you **** bastard!" said Gokudera rudely. " Kufufufu, I won't allow anyone to insult Sawada Tsunayoshi. Only I can insult him." said Mukuro. His trident appeared and pointed it at Mochida. Mochida sweatdropped. So did the guardians. " Tch." said Gokudera. " HUH? DON'T ATTACK ME!" said Mochida. He raised his kendo sword. " Um….. you can't fight with a sword like that. You'll lose in an instant." Said Chrome. She was trying to be helpful. " Bwahahaha! Lambo-san is much, much, much more stronger! I'm the strongest hitman! " boasted Lambo in his usual annoying voice. Gokudera punched Lambo on the head." Shut up, stupid cow! You're being cocky! And you're not even the strongest among the guardians!"

Mochida looked at the youngest man wearing cow-print clothes. He could tell that Lambo was weird and NOISY. Without warning, Mochida was hit on the chin. " Ouch!". " Hibari! What are you doing?!" said the guardians except Lambo, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro(Nagi) in unision. " Hmph. I don't care. I can't believe we actually saved him, omnivore." Even Tsuna, the Vongola Boss, has trouble restraining the battle maniac. "C'mon, Hibari. Saving the innocent and keep them away from harm is the best way to defeat Byakuran. Only then, they won't get into the way of our battle…. And also the enemy can't use a threat than it is already…TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the hot-headed Sasagawa Ryohei.

Hibari did that out of boredom. "Hmph. Get going already. How long are you all going to crowd around me?" " Yeah, you're right." said Tsunayoshi. Mochida was impressed. 10 years could change someone so much. Tsunayoshi was just like the Vongola Primo in any way. After all, Tsunayoshi is the direct descendant of Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola. The guardians, along with Kensuke Mochida, went to help the innocent. In truth, Mochida knew how to use flames, rings and boxes. This surprised the guardians, when a Milliefiore minion attacked him. Like Yamamoto, his sword covered in Dying Will Flames. Storm Dying Will Flame. That did the trick. The minions backed off.

"Tch. Bastards." muttered Gokudera under his breath. Turing to Mochida's direction, he said, in a VERY VULGAR manner," Hey, what ARE you thinking? Look around you! Without boxes and rings, you CANNOT win! Yet, back there you used a normal kendo sword…..ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" "I don't like rings and boxes. I avoid using them as much as possible." said Mochida. Unlike normal people, the guardians were fighting while BICKERING to each other. Which Mochida thought it was weird. " But you boss also doesn't use boxes, does he?" " Don't **** me, bastard! Are you blind? Juudaime is the Vongola Decimo, the one who uses gloves as weapons through Hyper Mode!" said Gokudera.

They returned to the Vongola Hideout where Gianinni, Fuuta, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and other allies of the Vongola Familigia. The Vongola Hideout, or the Vongola Base was very well hidden, built by the Vongola engineer, Giannini. When the Guardians, together with Kensuke Mochida, returned to the base, their allies greeted them. Everyone greeted them in their own way. They talked about things. A normal conservation. Then, Yamamoto said, "Oh yeah. We almost forgot. I'll intoduce you someone. He was in Namimori Middle too. This is Kensuke Mochida( pulling Mochida out from a dark corner)." Yamamoto pulled him to the center as he was watching everything happening in a dark corner. "What are you doing?! Yamamoto!" hissed Mochida in his ear. " Now, now, don't be angry. It's just an introduction. I doubted Tsuna will, too, if I did not do it." replied Yamamoto.

Of course, Kyoko and Haru recognized Mochida. The Namimori Middle kendo club captain. "Er…Tsuna-nii, is he our ally? Is he joing our familigia?" asked Fuuta. " Hmmm…..I wonder. First, let's go into the meeting room. We can continue in there." said Tsuna. After their return, they were actually still standing in the hallway, lost in their conservation. " yes, Sawada-dono." responded Basil.

" Juudaime…what are you going to do with Mochida? Make him join?" asked Goudera. Tsuna stared dreamily at the wall. Although they could not see the sky, Tsuna could 'see' the sky no matter where. Even if they were underground. Tsuna said,"Kensuke Mochida, what do you think of the situation now?" " It was terrible. But for me to help….it's impossible. Only people with mafia connection could do that since it's their problem." answered Mochida. "Tch. What an idiot." said Gokudera. Tsuna looked at Gokudera. " Hayato, don't." said Tsuna. Resuming their conservation, his attention returned to Mochida's direction. "You think so, Mochida? Yes, I agree that it's the mafia problem. But if those non-related mafia don't fight, many lives will be lost. After all, we are a familigia, for your information, Mochida, the Vongola Familigia." said Tsuna. Looking at his expression, he continued," yes, it's as you thought. We are the enemy's true target. But the enemy is truly heartless that they could involve the innocent and those familigias not involved in this affair. Even our Familigia Alliances is fighting. So, what is your decision, Mochida?"

Mochida thought for a while. How hard it was to fight the Milliefiore. He was weak. He wanted to be stronger." Yes, I'll help you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll fight to become stronger." Tsuna was surprised that Mochida actually AGREED to help them. In other words, join the Vongola Familigia. "Tch." Spat Gokudera. " Hahaha…..we have another ally!" laughed Yamamoto. "Welcome to the Vongola Familigia, Kensuke Mochida." said Fuuta. "We'll have a lot of work to work on. We have to _re-check_ the weaponry and everything that is necessary" said Irie Shoichi. Of course, the former engineers of the Milliefiore, Irie Shoichi and Spanner. "Yeah" said Giannini. "But first, we'll have to test your fighting abilities…. TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Sasagawa. "Shut up, turf top! You're too loud!" said Gokudera( in a manner I couldn't explain…rude….maybe?) "What did you say, Octopus-head?!" argued Sasagawa. "Now,now, just calm down, Onii-san, Gokudera" said Yamamoto. "Shut up, baseball idiot!" said Gokudera. Yamamoto just laughed heartily. "All right. That's all for today. Take some rest, everyone. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" said Tsuna. "Yes, boss!" said everyone except for Kyoko, Haru, Mochida, Hibari, Mukuro and Lambo.

The next morning, all the combatants gathered in the training room. Including Lal Mirch. It seemed Mochida's style of fighting is similar to Yamamoto Takeshi. By using swords. He was fortunate that the Vongola Assination Squad: Varia was not around. If they were, in swordmanship, ranked the loudest mafia member by Ranking Fuuta, Superbi Squalo would have been Mochida's opponent. Yamamoto as Mochida's opponent was not as bad as back then, during the Ring Conflict: Yamamoto had fought Superbi Squalo. The Vongola Familigia members were the audience to their fight.

"Ha ha, Mochida-sempai. No need to hold back. Just fight with all you got. You can't fight the Milliefiore while holding back" said Yamamoto. "I know, bastard. I don't even care about you. You better be prepared, you're the Vongola Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi" said Mochida. He was holding his kendo sword in a slit vision where he could slice a person in half. A NORMAL PERSON. "I wouldn't be so confident, if I were you" said Yamamoto.

"OI! YAMAMOTO! Start the fight already!" scolded Lal Mirch. "It's been over 10 minutes!" " Don't worry, Lal Mirch. They planning to start already" said Tsunayoshi. Everyone stared at Tsunayoshi. "Hyper Inuitution? He was able to predict the fight even before it starts!" For one, Lal Mirch was very observant, being the ex-intructor of CONSUBIN, the Italy Millitary Army.

Mochida charged at Yamamoto and slashed. He attempted to strike Yamamoto. But, too bad for Mochida. Yamamoto jumped and blocked his slash. "Now, my turn" said Yamamoto. Shingure Soen Ryuu, 10th offensive stance, Scontro di Rndine! The training room was washed with water, the effect from Yamamoto's attack. Like the rain, it's elemental factor: tranquility. The rain that washes everything away. Of course, an attack like that, someone like Mochida would not be able to handle it. But still, he fought until the end. His last resort. His box weapon. Open box! Savira! Max Slash! Mochida's Box Weapon is a Storm Attribute Hyena. It carries two long swords. Like Savira is the guardian of those swords.

"Oya, oya, he's planning to use that kind of attack? I presume it won't work, right, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" said Mukuro sadistically. "Mukuro-sama…." said Chrome. "Don't worry, my dear Chrome. I won't do anything" said Mukuro judging Chrome was suspicious he'd something. Tsuna stared at him. "I wouldn't curse anyone if I were you, even if you know the outcome of a battle, Rokudo Mukuro" "Shut up and watch, you **** bastards!" Gokudera barked at Rokudo Mukuro.

Mochida's Max Slash was not strong enough to counter Yamamoto's Scontro di Rondine. He lost. As expected. He was not weak. The guardians were far more stronger than NORMAL people. Anyway, the fight was over.

"Hmph. As I thought. If Yamamoto could beat him, that must means, HE IS WEAK" said Gokudera. "Bwhahaha, Lambo-san is the strongest!" boasted Lambo even though he's not that strong. Gokudera hit Lambo on the head and barked, "Shut up, stupid cow!" As matured as he is, his mind is still as childish as ever. "Stupidera! Stupidera! Stupidera! Stupidera!" Lambo was already throwing a tantrum. The other guardians gave up and ignored Lambo. " 'sup, Gokudera. I never thought he'd lose. He used to be quite strong" said Yamamoto. "Of course! It was back then, baseball idiot! NOT in this era, BASEBALL IDIOT!" barked Gokudera. "Kensuke Mochida, I expected you to be much more stronger. Is your resolution this weak? Well, with your battling skill at this level, you can't fight the Milliefiore. We are the Vongola Familigia. You will train here how to fight using the style of boxes and rings, under the guidance of Lal Mirch" Tsunayoshi said with a serious and sincere tone. " OI! Sawada! WHY do I have to tutor this weakling?! I'm not interested in tutoring weakling. Hmph." said Lal Mirch. "Just do it, will you? You will know it why I said so" replied Tsuna. "Yosh! Let's continue our focus, everyone!" said Yamamoto. He was grining happily and calm, no matter what happened.

The guardians training, most of them have completed them. But, by engaged in a battle, they could evolve even further. In Tsuna's case, he could evolve stronger at a high rate which is not NORMAL for most people. As the descendant of Giotto di Vongola, it is nothing.

Lal's training was as spartan as when she trained the Vongola Guardians. Like Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno, Lal also loved to make a RUCKUS early in the morning.(P.S. she also loves to TORTURE her students to DEATH) Everyday, Mochida was forced to do survival exercises like 100×100 sit ups, 100×100 pumping, 100×100 jogging rounds…blah blah blah. Then like the guardians back then, fall asleep when breakfast comes around because too tired. One day, when Mochida had a day off, he took a stroll around the base. He met up with the Vongola Guardians. He stared at Tsunayoshi. "What is it, Mochida? Feel free to talk about anything" said Tsuna calmly. Tsuna now, was not as oblivious as he was ten years ago. "I still can't believe it. If you are the Vongola Familigia, why are you hiding? You are the strongest!" said Mochida.

The other guardians went quiet. They didn't know that Mochida didn't know about IT. "Mochida, do you know why we're fighting?" said Tsuna. Mochida shook his head. Tsuna continued," Even though I despises fighting and violence, but with a familigia, using a greater power to annihilate, we must stop them at all cost. If they won, I foresee a terrible end" said Tsuna dreamily as he gazed at where he thought there was a window out where the sky was visible. Mochida was shocked. Terribly shocked. "No wonder. That explains it why those uniform what-they-called-it-Milliefiore-Familigia started attacking Namimori." Thought Mochida. "Hmph. My training is like hell. I wish that home tutor you set up will stop torturing and slapping me. Spartan home tutor." Spat Mochida. Hearing this, the Vongola Guardians laughed. "What so funny?" demanded Mochida as he glared at them. "That is just natural, Mochida. That's her character. After all, Collonelo, the Rain arcobaleno, was also trained by Lal. In the end, he ignored Lal's advice he would lose against an army of enemy and defeated them all. One thousand three hundred and seventy two enemies defeated single-handedly by himself. So, you should too, Mochida" said Tsunayoshi. Tsuna just smiled although they were targeted could be attacked anytime.

FIVE MONTHS LATER . . . . . .

Kensuke Mochida was sent on a mission. Some goes to some members of the Vongola Familigia. Sasagawa Ryohei, Bianchi and Ranking Fuuta. Mochida was sent to scout the situation in Namimori. He was also ordered to assist the Cavallone Familigia, led by Cavallone Dino. Sasagawa Ryohei was sent to the Varia under certain circumstances. Bianchi and Ranking Fuuta were sent to gather information about the Milliefiore Familigia.

At least Mochida was able to fight off the Milliefiore MINIONS. Not the FUNERAL WRATHS. True, the truth had gave a big shock to Mochida. About the mafia, Tsunayoshi and his friends are the greatest mafia familigia guardians, been fighting in the mafia world since 14, blah blah blah.

AND SO, KENSUKE MOCHIDA'S HELP HAD LED TO THE DOWNFALL OF THE, MILLIEFIORE FAMILIGIA, WITH THE HELP OF THE ALLIANCE FAMILIGIAS

Yeah, We won! Who? The Vongola. Everything will return to normal.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OPINION, PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE MY STORIES WILL IMPROVE.**


End file.
